


Did You Get a Haircut?

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Haircuts, Irritated!John, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minorly based on true events. John gets a haircut, and only one person doesn't ask the stupid question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Get a Haircut?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got a haircut recently, and the entire day I was asked the one question we are all asked when we get haircuts.
> 
> I only own John's haircut. XP enjoy!

John had come back to Baker Street the previous evening with his hair cut. It was getting very long, and he knew that he was due for one. His hair looked noticeably shorter, since it had been a couple months.

He hadn't gone up to see Sherlock before bed for once, because he was considerably tired and had work in the morning. They had taken on a case that very day, which John finished typing up about half an hour before his haircut. He titled it "The Empty House". Little details still flashed in his mind as he laid down to sleep.

The next day, he dressed for work, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sherlock was on the couch, fingers steepled under his chin, eyes closed. He said nothing, probably frolicking about his Mind Palace. John chuckled quietly at the image of Sherlock in his robe and nightclothes, frolicking about giant palace arches. Sherlock still said nothing, probably didn't even hear him.

Nevertheless, John kissed his forehead before leaving, not waiting around for a response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It started at work.

"Hey John, did you get a haircut?"

"Did you get a haircut, John?"

"Hello, Dr. Watson! Oh! Did you get a haircut?"

Even Molly, who he happened to meet while getting lunch. "Wow, John! Did you get a haircut?"

John was usually a patient man. His boyfriend was Sherlock Holmes, anyway. But if there was one thing that took all that away, it was the same question asked of him in different variations, *especially* from those he considered friends.

So, he responded with sarcasm. "No Molly. Of course I didn't."

Molly just smiled, "Oh, really? Your hair looks shorter."

John sighed and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After work, he got a text from Sherlock, telling him to go to New Scotland Yard. Apparently Greg had found a website that had footage of people dying in real time. They couldn't trace it though, so Greg called Sherlock. John imagined he was positively giddy.

The thought of Sherlock's smiling about something like that made John smile a little as well, all previous annoyance at being asked if he got a haircut fading away.

But it came right back as soon as he stepped into New Scotland Yard.

"Dr. Watson, hello! Bet you're here with Sherlock, eh? Hey, did you get a haircut?"

"Did you get a haircut, Dr. Watson?"

Even Sally and Greg.

"Hello, John," Sally waved. "Did you get a haircut?"

"John, thanks for coming!" Greg greeted, then he tilted his head slightly, "Did you get a haircut?"

John finally got to Sherlock, standing stiffly beside him, borderline scowling at the computer with his arms crossed. Sherlock hadn't seen his haircut yet either, since he hadn't seen him last night and his eyes had been closed that morning. He was waiting for Sherlock to ask the same question, just to irritate him if nothing else.

But instead, Sherlock leaned down and murmured to him, "I like your haircut. It suits you better this way."

John turned to him slowly, and looked him right in the eyes. Then he grabbed Sherlock's face and subjected everyone's eyes to the burning image of them kissing full on the mouth. Then he pulled back and recrossed his arms. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not while I'm working," Sherlock cleared his throat, "I thought we agreed."

"Well, I'm temporarily breaking it. I love you."

Sherlock swallowed and turned to the computer. "So...obviously the location of which this was filmed is a basement..."

He went on and on, John listening attentively. Thankfully, no one else asked about his haircut again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
